<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All we need is love by Moera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669162">All we need is love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera'>Moera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is newly human and has to get used to deal with his new reality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All we need is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little something I wrote in the hopes of fighting writers block on my other wips. This is also my first Supernatural fic, and I haven't read Destiel ones for quite some time so Dean and Cas are quite OC in this.<br/>Hope you still enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being human took some time getting used to. Feeling things he didn't before was something he never thought he needed to do. But he didn’t had a choice in that matter anymore. After he sacrificed the last of his grace to save the Winchesters he should be glad he was even still alive. At least that’s what Dean constantly told him to. And while he got used to recognizing his bodies different needs and doing his best to cater to them, the nightmares were another topic still. From his time being an angel, standing guard at the older Winchester’s bed, he knew the other had nightmares too. But he didn’t know how the other managed to deal with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every night he woke up struggling to draw in breaths he didn’t need before, heart almost beating out of his chest. At least that’s what it felt like for him. At first he tried to fall back asleep but after few weeks he gave up on that, as even if he did manage to fall back asleep, the nightmares were back to haunt him. The faces of his fallen brothers and sisters, some killed by his own hands. They kept him up at night, the bags under his eyes grew bigger and darker every day. He knew it wasn’t healthy but he didn’t know what to do about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happened after he woke up from his most recent nightmare can only be blamed on him being so tired he didn’t realize what he was doing. He left the room in the bunker that Dean told him would be his. He quietly opened the door of Dean’s room, the light from the hallway illuminating his features. He closes it and after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he pulled out the chair from the desk at one side of the room, placed it next to the bed and sat down. He quickly realized it had the same relaxing effect it had on him while he was still an angel, and he quickly fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up when he felt someone nudging his shoulder. Green eyes on a handsome face sparkle at him. “Why didn’t you tell me about your nightmares, Cas? Come, lay down with me. The bed is way more comfy than the chair.” Hands stroke through his hair gently, before he retreats to his bed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks for a short moment but eventually joins Dean, lying down next to him. Dean rolls around to face him, wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “We can talk about this in the morning, promise”, he whispers. Both quickly fall asleep again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>